


A Splashy Reunion

by bgoldfish



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/pseuds/bgoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and company sail to Aman, he gets reunited with a splash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splashy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_wiederkehr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/gifts).



> I'm somewhat combining a few previous works for this one, and there's a side ficlet for this one on the way. Inspiration thanks to a few lovely reviews and the fact my internet was out all day so I ended up just writing.

The ship landed and was lashed down, Elrond waited until all was well before helping the little hobbits down. There was one waiting that had his heart beat wildly. Galadriel knew, as did Gandalf. But those who hadn't known him so long had little clue why he forced himself to focus on ensuring the well-being and happiness of Valinor's newest race. He let his mother-in-law go first to where the group of welcomers waited, music and laughter and joys of celebration of one of the last ships to sail home.

So he was startled quite soundly when running feet beat the wood, then a pale-clad delicate form leaped at him and sent them both into the waters he'd just sailed across. He didn't need to see to know who it was, and he tightly wrapped his arms around her as they broke the surface. He laughed and bent to kiss his wife deeply, all the onlookers forgotten. The water was shallow enough there that all he had to do was stand, but he could have drowned happily then.

He had his light back, lifted up into his arms and held tight as he listened to her laugh. Celebrian brushed his soaked hair back and laughed at him before more kisses were pressed all over his face, earning more chuckles, along with soft laughter from the dock. Neither of them cared.

“Are you going to stand there all day being ridiculous, or are you coming to the feast?”

Elrond's heart stopped and his eyes widened at his wife when he heard that voice. A voice so much like his own. And saw the grin on her face before she turned his head up, prompting him to look at a face much like the one he knew as his own. Only older, wiser (perhaps)...and broadly grinning at him.

“Elros!”

His brother laughed at him and straightened from where he'd been bent over, waiting for him to notice anything other than Celebrian. The Numenorian swept a grand hand to shore; silvered hair grown back out to elven standards. And that was how it should be.

“The silver suites you,” he gently teased Elros. “Gives you an air of wisdom.” His brother chuckled, hands coming to rest on his hips. There was youth to his movements again, vigor and ease of motion that had been lost in the later years of his life. “From one who needs no such signs, I shall take the compliment.” There was no mockery in his twin's voice, and his expression softened as his throat tightened.

But even with his brother there, Elrond kept his wife held carefully, and kissed her again both just because he finally could, and to get Elros to laugh at him more. Though he did, finally, head for shore with Celebrian still cradled close and tight, but her arms wrapped just as tight around him. He had no shame when he saw Galadriel's smile at them, and inclined his head to the noble couple who had to be her parents. He felt a little nervous all over again, but it was rather late for them to demand he not wed their granddaughter.

Their daughter had been hard enough to approach for the asking! The daughter who knew his thoughts and tapped his nose with another laugh of light, and all nerves vanished as he smiled at her, warm and full of the love for her that had never faded, much less died. He could see it mirrored in her eyes, the shadows that had plagued her when he'd last seen her were muted, hardly there at all. He nuzzled their noses together before slowly setting her down on the ground, though an arm looped around her waist to keep her close. He was glad to feel her lean against him, arms wrapped tight around his waist.

Then his brother was there again, bright grin and a tight hug he returned as best he could without letting go of Celebrian. Then he found himself shoved forward and familiar hands on his shoulders as his brother pushed him on but held on all at once, but he didn't mind nor did he attempt to shake him off. He chuckled, in fact, and obediently walked on to better introduce himself to High King Arafinwe and his Queen, Earwen. Having seen the High King only once in battle hardly counted, and that had been Ages ago.

He bowed his head to them, gaze lowering just a little to show respect and deference to their rule and leadership, even as he felt his wife poke at him for being so formal and the hands on his shoulders squeezed before releasing him as Elros stepped away and to his side. He saw the Swan Maiden smile at him, seeing her easier than her husband for their difference in height. It was so easy to see Celebrian in her, with her height and fierce spirit. That smile set him at ease seconds before he heard a low chuckle which brought his head back up to meet Arafinwe's gaze and seeing nothing but amused welcome.

“You are well met, Lord Elrond of Imladris. Welcome home.”

Elrond smiled broadly and squeezed Celebrian's waist at her grandfather's formal welcome. “You have my thanks, my lord, for this kind welcome.”

Earwen spoke up then, lips fighting with mirth as she kept her words calm and without giving away her thoughts more than her expression did. “Lords Glorfindel and Ecthelion have moved on and will join us later.” Much later, if Elrond's thought on the nature of that relationship was correct. He inclined his head, accepting the answer easily and without issue or offense. He was glad for them, and all the reunions he could see happening all around them. For once, Glorfindel was being somewhat discrete. Or perhaps that was Lord Ecthelion's influence? “I look forward to meeting Lord Ecthelion when he has the time.”

The Queen's smile turned just a little mischievous as her gaze flicked to Celebrian before returning to him. “Perhaps you two should follow their example?” Words that were somewhat less than innocent than he'd been expecting (though perhaps he should have, knowing Celebrian and her parents as he did, this was the sort of humor he knew) and had his face warm and head duck a little.

“We will see you later.”

She was right - for now he had a wife to spend time with, and a glance to her mother told him to escape while they could, even without that blatant hint. He didn't have the chance to do more than look at Celebrian before a delicate hand took his and started tugging to get him moving away from the amused laughs they left behind. He followed without complaint, steps moving faster and faster until they were running. She knew these shores, whereas he'd only had stories. She had favorite spaces to spend time alone or with chosen companions.

They would be missing the group celebration, but that was perfectly fine with him. He would speak with Elros more later, when his heart was more reassured his wife was well and that he would never be parted from her again.

It didn't take long before they'd passed through streets, then on to wilder pastures where there were trees and streams. An area tugged at his memory as they approached and his heart melted further. It felt like Imaldris and he knew why she'd led him here. Celebrian tugged him to a tree near the water's edge and he sat before pulling her down with him, into his lap where he could hold her close again. She went willingly, curling into him and keeping his heart warm.

He gave into the need to touch, fingertips running softly over her face and relearning every feature all over again. There was no need to talk. He'd tell her why their children hadn't sailed with him. There would be tears then, but not now with this reunion. Suddenly they had time again, but he wouldn't make the same mistake of old and keep his feelings locked away as he had for those thousand years of denial.

Here, they could dry off without needing to change just yet. It didn't matter that there were bits of the sea clinging to them both, just that they were together again. “Sing for me?” Any request from his beloved had him smile, and he pressed a kiss to her temple before obliging. A song that had always made her smile, today was no exception. He didn't often sing, but she'd always enjoyed his voice.

For Celebrian, Elrond would do anything in his power. Even if it hurt.


End file.
